Our studies are designed to elucidate the role of the soluble antigen of herpes simplex in cells transformed putatively by the virus but lacking viral genetic information. The topics of particular interest are the possibility that adsorbed antigens of the herpes can reduce the need for substrate adhesion and thus select for a population of cells which at the same time are undergoing genetic alteration due to type C virus activation or chemical carcinogen-induced DNA disruption. We are also interested in the role of these antigens in elicitation of transplantation (tumor graft rejection) reaction in cells transformed in vitro and in vivo by chemical carcinogens.